Prison Break
by Althaea Amastacia
Summary: Ryou is a witch one of the last true born witches to exist. He gets caught stealing a powerful witch artifact. When he gets to prison he earns the nickname the heart attack killer. What will happen to him when his weakness is discovered?
1. basic information

**_Disclaimer: i do not own Yugioh nor do i own Ryou i just edited him to fit my concept of the story. Ryou is a OC version of him._**

 ** _Warning: there is MPREG RAPE YAOI AND ABUSE DEATH OF CHARACTERS IF YOU DO NOT LIKE TURN AWAY CHILDREN DO NOT READ_**

 ** _I DO GOT A CO WRITER WHO IS Etsuko Emiko Ryou B.H. Himura I HAVE TO GIVE CREDIT WHERE IT IS DUE NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HER_**

 ** _~Basic Info~~_**

 ** _Name: Ryou Bakura Rosezeria_**

 ** _Alias(es): Ry Rose Shadow_**

 ** _Clan: Rosezeria_**

 ** _Race: Witch_**

 ** _Age: 19_**

 ** _Blood type: O-_**

 ** _Sexuality: Pansexual_**

 ** _Status: Royalty_**

 ** _Rank: Omega_**

 ** _~~Physical Description~~_**

 ** _Default Facial Expression: Smiling_**

 ** _Voice: Feminine_**

 ** _Gender: Male_**

 ** _Hair: White_**

 ** _Eyes: Amethyst_**

 ** _Height: 5'4_**

 ** _Skin Tone/Complexion: pale_**

 ** _Notable Traits/ Distinguishing Marks: the Rosezerian mark on his chest making him heir to the Rosezeria clan_**

 ** _Piercings/Tattoos: belly button ring, snake piercings, three ear piercings_**

 ** _~~Other Traits~~_**

 ** _Personality: innocent and naive mask but the true him is cunning and wicked he is a genius. he is a thief after all he just plays up his innocent looks to get what he wants_**

 ** _Personal Motto: Never let a treasure slide_**

 ** _Abilities:_**

 ** _Appearance Manipulation_**

 ** _Telepathy_**

 ** _Levitation_**

 ** _Empath_**

 ** _Aura sight_**

 ** _Freeze things_**

 ** _Blow things up_**

 ** _Telekinesis_**

 ** _Astral Projection_**

 ** _Teleportation_**

 ** _Blood bending (can control one's body by use of the blood)_**

 ** _Wiccan spells and rituals_**

 ** _Magic And Power: Nature anything with a nature flow is within his control_**

 ** _Weakness: man made objects_**

 ** _~~Background Info~~_**

 ** _Character History: The Rosezeria clan was one of many that was made up of true witches. Sadly the witches were hunted down during the Salem witch hunts and only a few members of the Rosezeria clan survived. Slowly the clan has been dying off since then. Now only twenty true witches exist in the world and only one of them was born to the Rosezeria clan. True witches are sought after by many nowadays because of their powers. Some witches are sold as slaves others. Some are lucky to be free and hide their powers. Ryou was one such witch that was a true born witch. He used his powers to steal for a living. He was a thief and a pretty damn good one. He stole everything from powerful artifacts to wallets. He didn't care what it was he stole it. He has been stealing since he was just five years old and had he learned from a male named Bakura who looked like him til he was ten. Then the male disappeared on him. It wasn't til he was fifteen that he found out Bakura was had gotten caught and put in jail. He swore to himself he would never make the same mistake. And until this day he had never slipped up._**

 ** _Name: Akefia Touzoku_**

 ** _Age: 35_**

 ** _Sentence:Life no parole_**

 ** _Crime: murder and rape_**

 ** _Background: Orphan at a young age grew up as a thief til he got his taste of murder then he started rapping Omega and murdering them._**

 ** _Name:Bakura Inoue_**

 ** _Age:29_**

 ** _Sentence: Life possible of parole at the age of fifty_**

 ** _Crime: Murder and stealing_**

 ** _Background: orphaned at a young age he grew up robbing people blind. He stole a lot of thing and became king of thieves. He met a young boy when he was fifteen and took him under his wing showed him all his secrets before he was caught in a heist gone wrong._**

 ** _Name:Atem Hassen_**

 ** _Age: 37_**

 ** _Sentence: Life no parole_**

 ** _Crime: Murder and Rape_**

 ** _Background: he raped a young omega when he was eighteen and was disowned he then killed his parents and raped some more omega's killing them he killed over thirty omega's before he was caught_**

 ** _Name: Yami Sennen_**

 ** _Age: 25_**

 ** _Sentence: life no parole_**

 ** _Crime: killed a police officer_**

 ** _Background: his family died in a fire when he was young. He grew up in and out of the system. When he turn 20 he got caught up in a gang initiation test and killed a police officer where he was sentence to life in prison_**

 ** _Name: Yugi Muto_**

 ** _Age: 22_**

 ** _Sentence: 20 years_**

 ** _Crime: Hacking the FBI database_**

 ** _Background: he became a hacker at a young age. He started by hacking small thing then worked his way up big. He thought himself ready for the FBI but he was a fool on his sentencing day his grandfather died due to a heart attack. When he got sentence._**

 ** _Name:Malik Ishtar_**

 ** _Age:27_**

 ** _Sentence: life possibility of parole at the age of fifty_**

 ** _Crime: murder of his sister_**

 ** _Background: he was born into a abusive household but he loved his sister. It was a accident when he killed her he was very pissed and just snapped he ran at her and knocked her down she hit the edge of the table and the impacted killed her._**

 ** _Name:Marik Kimura_**

 ** _Age:39_**

 ** _Sentence: Life no parole_**

 ** _Crime: Murder of his clan_**

 ** _Background: he murdered his whole clan out of insanity. He thought they were gonna try and take him out of being leader. So he took them out before they could him._**

 ** _Name:Mariku Iwanaga_**

 ** _Age: 35_**

 ** _Sentence:Life no parole_**

 ** _Crime:Murder and rape_**

 ** _Background: he murdered his family in a fire at a young age no one could prove he did it. As he got older he started to kill more never leaving evidence then he started to rape Omega's and Beta's killing them he got sloppy and got caught when he was 29._**

 ** _Name:Seto Kaiba_**

 ** _Age:38_**

 ** _Sentence: 30 years_**

 ** _Crime: money laundering_**

 ** _Background: he is a rich CEO and got caught money laundering._**

 ** _Name:Seth Hassen_**

 ** _Age:36_**

 ** _Sentence:life possibility of parole at the age of sixty_**

 ** _Crime: murder_**

 ** _Background: he murdered his father when it was found that his father was trying to sell him off._**

 ** _Name:Joey Wheeler_**

 ** _Age:23_**

 ** _Sentence:25 years_**

 ** _Crime: drug trafficking_**

 ** _Background:he was sold as a young kid to gangs and he became a gang member at the age of fifteen. He sold tons of drugs to pay for his sisters care. He finally got busted and is serving time_**

 ** _Duke Devlin:_**

 ** _Age: 35_**

 ** _Occupation: prison guard_**

 ** _Pegasus J. Crawford:_**

 ** _Age: 49_**

 ** _Occupation: Warden_**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: i do not own Yugioh nor do i own Ryou i just edited him to fit my concept of the story. Ryou is a OC version of him._**

 ** _Warning: there is MPREG RAPE YAOI AND ABUSE DEATH OF CHARACTERS IF YOU DO NOT LIKE TURN AWAY CHILDREN DO NOT READ_**

 ** _I DO GOT A CO WRITER WHO IS_** ** _Etsuko Emiko Ryou B.H. Himura I HAVE TO GIVE CREDIT WHERE IT IS DUE NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HER_**

 ** _Chapter one_**

Ryou was in the section of the Salem Witch trial in the Salem Witch Museum doing Recon for his mission. He pretended to be a tourist but really he was testing their security. Once he was done he came back a week later and stole a dagger accidentally getting caught on camera. When he saw his face on tv he hid his things and waited in his house where he was then arrested by the police because they had a search warrant. They didn't find anything but they didn't need to as they had evidence of him stealing the dagger. He kept correcting them when they said dagger as he would say Athame. It was a funny back and forth thing. Eventually he just admitted to stealing it and refused to give up the location of it. He was at the station for a good seventy-two hours before he was taken to a the holding cell to process over to the prison section until his trial began. It was a week later when he was escorted from the prison in shackles to the courthouse. He sighed people did not know their witchcraft. He was getting tired of people calling the Athame a dagger when it was not.

Ryou walked up to the table in shackles as he saw his lawyer. He sat down and waited for the judge to appear. He looked around to see the policemen looking at him with anger. Ryou just rolled his eyes.

The chamberdoor opened and the judge came out. A guard stood up.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Judy." He said loudly even though there was only a few people.

The lawyer, the policemen, and Ryou stood up and waited for the judge to sit down in her seat. Once she sat down everyone else followed.

She cleared her throat, "Mr. Ryou Rosezeria, you are pleading guilty to stealing a dagger from the museum of The Salem Witch Museum.

Ryou's lawyer stood up as he nudged Ryou to follow his lead. "Yes he is your honor."

"Very well, I have reviewed your case. I will tell you think Mr. Rosezeria, if you give the location of the stolen dagger your sentence will be shorter. Are you willing to give up the location?"

The lawyer looked at Ryou who shook his head and looked at the judge straight in the eyes. "It's called and Athame!" He yelled. "I do not know where the Athame is." Ryou said the last part with some annoyance.

"Very well since this is your first offense I will sentence you to ten years with the a chance of parole in five. If there is every a time where you feel ready to give up the daggers location, your time may be reduced. Case dismissed." She said as she took her wooden gavel and banged it a few times.

Ryou rolled his eyes and yelled out "It's called an Athame!"

"Enough!" The judged yelled.

Ryou glared at her. "Then call it by its name."

"Guards take him away." She said as the guards went to Ryou and took him to the back.

Ryou glared at them as they put him in a holding cell. Ryou sat inside as he waited for a couple hours until they came back.

"Get up." One of the guards said while opening the cell door as Ryou got up. The guards put the shackles on him and grabbed him by the arm roughly.

Ryou glared at him, "You're holding on to my arm to tight jack ass."

"Shut up prisoner." The guard forced him to walk out to the prison bus. They both got on as the guard made him sit down in the first seat. He sat next to him as the door closed behind them and the bus started up its engine.

Ryou looked back to see that it was almost empty. There were a few people there as well but they kept to themselves the entire ride.

Soon after a couple of hours in the bus they arrive at the prison. Ryou looked out of the window on the bus and saw there was nobody outside except for a few inmates and a lot of guards. He sighed as the prison bus stopped and the guard next to him stood up.

"Alright inmates, when we get out of the bus you'll follow me inside where we'll get the process started. Welcome to your new home." The guard smirked and got off.

Ryou rolled his eyes, "Pig." He muttered under his breath as he got off. The rest of the inmates follow. The guard went to each of them and took off their shackles. He started to walk inside the prison. Once inside they did inspection and got them into their new prison clothes.

"Now, we're going to be going in. Some of the other inmates will want to touch you. Ignore them and don't fall behind or you'll be give a shot. If you have many shots then you'll go into solitary. Got it?" He looked at the inmates.

"Yes, sir." They says.

"Good. Now follow me." He said as he walked into the hallways.

Ryou looked around to see some inmates whistling at them and watching them with predatory eyes. Ryou smirked and looked at them with the same eyes. He wasn't going to let anyone fuck with him.

Once they got into a room that had a couple of chairs in and an old television.

"Go on and sit down inmates." The guard said as a tall man with silver hair that covered his eyes came in the room. He had a kind smile on as he walked up to the television. He looks at the inmates but Ryou felt like the man was staring at his soul.

"Hello everyone. My name is Pegasus J. Crawford and I am the warden here." Pegasus smiled at them. "Now here in my prison we have rules. Now I have prepared a little video for you men so you can understand what is expected of you here. Now before I show you the video I'll be telling you a few things. Number one alphas and omegas do not sleep together. Now I want my alphas on my left and my omegas on my right." Pegasus ordered as they switched around. "Good." He looked at Ryou who had switched to the omega side.

Ryou felt shivers behind his back but didn't show it as he glared at Pegasus.

"Now omegas are given suppressants and birth control every morning at breakfast. Now that doesn't give you alphas or any omega dominate the right to start having sex. If you have sex and get pregnant you'll be send to max and the baby will be taken from you." Pegasus looked around. "For the ones who got the omega pregnant there will be getting more time added to their sentence. So I suggest keep it in your pants. Now alphas are bunked with alphas and omegas with omegas, there is no exception. If you are caught sleeping in another cell that isn't yours, unless told otherwise by myself or one of the officers, you'll spend three days in solitary." He turns on the television. "Movie time boys." He smirked as the video started to play and Pegasus left.

Once the video was over the officer who brought them in ordered them to stand and follow him. He first took the alpha's to their cellmates and then the omegas.

"And finally Ryou Rosezeria, you'll be bunking here with Yugi Muto. Good luck." The officer said as he pushed Ryou in and locked the cell door before he walked away.

Yugi looked at the newbie. "So you my new cellmate. I'll show you around and the rules when they let us leave our cell." He said.

Ryou looked at the boy, "Yeah I'm your new cellmate. Which bunk is mine?" He asked.

Yugi pointed to the top bunk, "Your on top. Keep away from my stuff." He said.

Ryou nodded, "Stay away from my stuff as well." He said as he got on the top bunk and unpacking what little he was allowed to bring with him. Everyone got to keep one item from the outside world and he chose his phone and headphones. They made sure it had no contacts and no way of calling out but he only wanted it for his Spotify music station.

Ryou stayed laying until the door opened up again and Yugi got up.

"Follow me, it's time for food then courtyard." Yugi said.

Ryou got up and down from his bunk before following him. Yugi lead him to the cafeteria where they got their food. Yugi sat down by a few Alpha's and Beta's who looked like they ruled the place. Ryou went to sit alone before Yugi pulled him to sit by them. Ryou sighed. He didn't want to sit by Alpha's especially ones that could be ruling the place. Ryou sat down beside Yugi. Yugi began introducing the Alpha's.

"The tan one with white hair is Akefia. He is the King of the Prison. Don't get on his bad side. The one left of him next to him is Mariku. He is third in command and on the right to Akefia is Atem who looks like me but tan. He is his second in command. Then you got the Beta's Yami who looks like Atem and me, Marik who looks like Mariku, and Bakura who looks like Akefia and you. Then you got Malik who is another Omega and looks like Marik and Mariku." He explained. Ryou perked up when Bakura's name was said. He forgot his guardian was in prison.

"You said Bakura? What's his last name?" Ryou asked.

Yugi looked at him "Bakura Inoue" he said.

Ryou got all giggly "I know him. Hell I wanted to be with him when I was younger. l wonder if he still remembers me?" He said.

Yugi looked at him weirdly, "You know Bakura? You can't be you Ryou! The Ryou. The one he has been bragging about since he got here!" He exclaimed.

That got Bakura's attention as he looked over "Ryou?" he asked. "What the hell are you doing in here? Haven't you learned from my mistake?" he said.

Ryou looked at Bakura and smiled. "Got caught on camera. Forgot to take a camera out when I stole something of importance. Got ten years with the possibility of parole in five." He said. "Never gave up my stash though. That's why I got so long because they can't find what I took." He snickered.

Bakura sighed "Didn't I teach you better?" He asked.

Ryou looked at him dead on. "For five year then you got caught and I had to grow up on the streets by myself." Ryou said. "It was only a matter of time before I got caught anyway. Every good crook gets caught at one point or another." Ryou said as he sighed and started to eat his food. He didn't know what to do. All he knew was he had to survive even if it meant killing. He wasn't a stranger to killing. He killed before, but he always made it look like a accident or left absolutely nobody behind. So he was never caught and he wouldn't be this time either.

"Look Ryou. Now that you're here I'll be teaching you again. So next time you won't be caught." Bakura said as he ate. "And you'll behave like a good little boy."

"You left Bakura. You don't get that privilege anymore." Ryou smirked. "I'm a man now."

"That's what you think kid. I'll break you." He smirked before he looked at Akefia who was shaking his head. "What Akefia?"

"You think you can own him?" Akefia glared down at him.

"He's mine Akefia. You know that." Bakura glared back at him. Akefia did not like that because he grabbed Bakura roughly and growled at him.

"Bakura don't push it or we'll be talking in our room privately during courtyard time." Akefia squeezed his arm.

Bakura tried to pull his arm away. "I'll never give MY Ryou up. I own him."

Ryou watched and figured it wasn't his problem. But he felt it was wrong because they were arguing over him.

Soon feeding time was over and everyone headed out to the courtyard. Yugi tried to convince Ryou to stay with them, but during the whole mess of everyone moving at the same time and Ryou wanting to be alone, they got seperated.

Ryou got outside and saw an empty bench. He walked to it and sat down. He looked around and saw groups of people staying together either talking or doing activities. He looked and saw Yugi and everyone on the other side of the prison. They seem to not notice him so he sighed in relief. He suddenly felt people looking at him. Ryou looked around and saw inmates staring at him. Looking at him with lust. Ryou glared at them all until one of them came by.

He was tall with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hey cutie, the name is Valon. What's yours?" Valon asked.

"Go away." His eyes shined bright for a second he moved his hand discreetly in a way no human should be able to and controlled the body. Valon then turned and walked away.

Several other came and he sent them away the same way not realizing he was gaining attention without wanting it.

Valon looked at his gang explaining "Im telling you I went over and told him my name. He said go away and it was like I lost control of my body. I couldn't control my movement until I got back here. He did something and I'm not sure what." He said.

One of the Alpha shook his head, "You must be imagining things there no way he could have controlled your body." The male said the others agreed but Valon was sure the omega did something to him.

Ryou was sitting there listening to his music. He sang softly to the song Demons by Imagine Dragon. He watched everyone avoid him as word spread that he somehow controlled the body. Though people didn't believe the inmates they still were cautious of him. A hour later it was time to go inside again. He got up and followed everyone inside. He went to his cell where Yugi was waiting.

"Hey Ryou is it true you can control bodies" he asked

"No I dont know where that rumor came from but its not true. People approached me I said go away and they left. I dont know why they would make up such lies." Ryou said as he got in his bunk and laid down.

"I figured, I just thought I would ask. Anyway Bakura missed having you near him today." Yugi said

"Bakura screwed up when he got himself caught. I was just ten i need him and he got himself caught i had to grew up alone. So he can go screw himself." Ryou said

Yugi nodded and let the conversation stop laying down himself.

It was then shower time for Omega's. Omega's showered separately from Alpha's and Beta's. Ryou got up with Yugi and got his stuff then followed along with the rest going to the shower. He showered himself making sure not to drop the soap. Even if there were no Alpha's in this shower he still didn't trust the Omega's. When finished he dried and got dressed. He went back to his cell since he was the first one finished. He got into bed and laid down reading a book for a while charging his phone. He was lucky to have outlets in the cell. He even had a small tv that was luck too.

He slowly fell asleep reading Yugi came in and went to bed himself. Tomorrow was a new day and would hold new adventures.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two**_

Ryou woke up the next day early and got his phone off the charger. He then put his head phone on where where bluetooth and charged as well in a wall charger. He got ready for the day and waited for the doors to open. Yugi woke and got ready for the day he had his iPod ready. Like everyone else he was allowed one item from the outside world and he choose his iPod.

The door opened and Yugi headed out. Ryou followed him. They went to the cafeteria and got their food. Ryou sat alone this time avoiding everyone. He notice the king was eyeing him and Bakura looked hurt that he didn't sit near them. But Ryou could care less, he just wanted to be alone. He was planning on taking the title of King away from Akefia but did not want anyone to know it. So he kept his distance. After he was done eating he waited. It was time for courtyard and he got up and followed the rest going to sit where he sat before by himself. He began plotting a way to take over the prison. He notice some inmates were brave enough to try again to approach him and he made them leave. He saw Yugi come over he was gonna make him leave but something stopped him and he heard him out.

"Hey Ryou why don't you come hang out with us? Please it will be fun." Yugi said

Ryou rolled his eyes, "Sure why not." He said.

Ryou got up and followed Yugi over to the alpha table.

Akefia watched him as he looked over Ryou. He smirked as he licked his lips. He looked at his hair and noticed he had some red. 'He didn't have that before.' He thought as he sat up and pulled Bakura close. Bakura was bruised a bit but he winced a bit.

"Hey new guy, why is your hair red?" Akefia asked.

"I have no clue what you're talking about. My hair has always been like this." Ryou said as he rolled his eyes. "Not my fault you didn't notice."

"No your hair was white." Akefia said and glared. "Why is it red?"

"Like I said it's always been like this. Not my fault you're stupid." Ryou growled.

Everyone froze and waited for what would happen.

"What did you say?" Akefia stood up.

"You heard me." Ryou chuckled.

"Maybe it's time I teach you a lesson." Akedia smirked.

"I would like to see you try." Ryou snorted waving his hand in front of his face as if he was airing out stink. But rocks came flying out of nowhere hitting Akefia in the face and chest.

Akefia growled and winced as he covered himself.

Bakura looked around, "What the fuck?!"

"Find who did that and beat them up!" He yelled at his men who ran. Ryou was the only one who stayed at the table.

"You. How did you do it?" Akefia asked as he got up.

"No clue what you're talking about." Ryou said innocently.

"You know what I mean." Akefia started to go to him.

"Oh I'm so scared." Ryou raised his hand and waved them like if he was shaking. Akefia suddenly turned around and walked away until he was at the other side of the prison. Ryou watched and smirked widely.

Akefia was soon released from the trance and blinked. He looked around confused on what happened. "What the fuck." He growled and turned to see Ryou smirking. "Oh this little piece of shit is going to get it. Bakura!" He yelled.

Bakura heard and quickly went to him. "Yes Akefia."

"I have a little job for you." Akefia grabbed him by the throat and squeezed. "You're going to find out our little Ryou's weakness and tell me. If you don't find out in two days I'm going to tie you up in the Alpha bathrooms and let every fucking alpha and beta fuck you until you pass out. And even then it won't stop. Not until you give me his weakness."

Bakura gasped and nodded as he struggled to breath.

"Now I'm not cruel. If you give me his weakness then you'll be reward. I'll let you keep him as a pet after I break him." Akefia let him breath. Bakura gasped for air and coughed. "Do we understand?"

"Yes sir." Bakura panted.

"Good now," Akefia kissed him before he pulled back, "Go do your job."

Bakura nodded and went over to Ryou.

Ryou was laughing to himself 'This is fun. I should thank Yugi for recommending coming over.' He thought to himself. He notice Bakura coming over and wondered what he wanted. He did just attack his Alpha so why bother coming near him. Now his paranoia was kicking in and that was not good.

Bakura was grumbling to himself he didn't like this anymore than Ryou like Akefia and it was obvious that Ryou hated Akefia. But he couldn't disobey his Alpha especially when said Alpha has control of the prison and can get him raped at any given moment.

"Hey Ryou," Bakura said.

Ryou looked at Bakura, "Hey why are you here? I thought you would keep your distance after what just happened." He said.

Bakura shrugged, "Well I know you. You were always a little dominant. I always thought you would be a Alpha with the way you were as a kid. I'm surprised you're an Omega." He said.

Ryou nodded, "I knew I would be a Omega. My clan is a all female clan and the only males in it are Omega's. So yeah, I knew. I'm just a dominant omega." He said. "Now why are you really here?" Ryou asked.

Bakura shrugged, "I just want to get to know you again. After all you were the kid I took under my wing when we both were orphans. I want to see how you grew up without me. And I want to see the man you've become." He said.

Ryou didn't believe him for a second. He knew Bakura and lying was one thing he was good at so never believe a thing that came out of his mouth that sounds semi sincere because it was most likely a lie. "Okay Bakura, like I believe that lie." He said, "When your ready to tell me the truth come back. Until then don't bother trying." He said as he walked away. Bakura went to say something but stopped. He wasn't sure what to say.

Ryou walked away heading back to his cell. He was bored now and knew he had to be careful. He had made enemies and not just any enemies, he made powerful ones. But it was needed if he wanted to rule the prison. So he has to make a stand against the king to show him he is not as big as he thinks. Once in his cell he turned on the tv and started flipping through the channels before finding something to watch. He sat on his bed and started to make a shank out of some materials he took from people. Being a thief was good. No one can tell when they were stolen from. He just needed to find a guard to bribe to get a letter out to a contact. He was gonna escape within the next two years. He was not gonna stay here. He was thinking Mexico or Germany. They're great places to start over. He was in his cell for two hours before a guard came and said the Warden wanted to see him.

Pegasus waited for Ryou in his office. He had a plan for the little thief. Ryou soon walked in.

"You wanted to see me?" Ryou asked.

"Yes Ryou, come sit down." Pegasus motioned him to the seat in front of him. Ryou sat down and looked at Pegasus.

Pegasus smiled. "How are you adjusting yourself Ryou?"

"Fine." Ryou looked at him with a bit of confusion. 'What's going on?' He thinks to himself.

"That's good." Pegasus stood and walked to his door. "I like it when my prisoners are adjusting well to their new home." He closed and locked it.

Ryou froze a bit when he saw Pegasus lock the door. "Sir-"

"You know as warden I can protect you." Pegasus goes to him and cupped his face. "I can make your life here comfortable. All I need is a little something from you."

Ryou gulped a bit. He didn't like where this was going. "What is it?"

Pegasus smirked and kissed him. Ryou's eyes widen as he tried to punch him but Pegasus grabbed his arms and held them in one hand. "Now behave little Ryou, this will feel good." He moved his free hand down Ryou's pants and starts to undo them.

Ryou gulped and squeezed his hands hard. He concentrated on Pegasus and felt his heartbeat go rapidly. Pegasus's eyes widen and felt his heart stop. He gasped before he fell on the floor and looked up at Ryou who rubbed his wrist.

"Die." Ryou glared as Pegasus glared back before he gasped one final breathe and died.

Ryou fixed his pants and unlocked the door. He opened it and called for a guard in a panicked tone. He was good at playing innocent. When the guard came he was in tears. "I don't know what happened! One minute he was talking to me, the next minute he was clutching his chest and on the floor please help." He played up the innocent act so well.

The guard goes to Pegasus and touched his neck to feel a pulse. He gasped a bit before he pulls the alarm. "Wait for a guard to take you to your room."

Ryou nodded as he saw medical come in and a few guards as well. One of them took Ryou back to his cell. He saw everyone was in their cells. Everyone was in locked down and they looked angry since it cut their free time up.

The guard put Ryou in the cell with Yugi.

Ryou went up to his bunk "Pegasus is dead" he said to Yugi. He was smirking but to himself as he put his headphones in to play his music.

"How?" Yugi asked.

"Heart attack as far as I know. He was clutching his chest when he died in front of me. I think the guards will inform us more when everything is done and over with." Ryou said laying down and playing his music. He was going to be bored the rest of the day. Lockdowns from what he had heard were no fun. But it gave him more time to plot his escape. He had to be careful on who he trusted and Yugi was not one of them. He was too close to Akefia. Yugi would rat him out if pressured and he would prefer not involving the prisoners. So guards were the only option and he needed to be careful on who he trusted and what information he gave out.

Yugi watched the television and changed the channel to animal planet. Ryou looked and glared a bit.

"Hey I was watching that." Ryou said.

"Now you're watching this. As oldest I get to pick the channel." Yugi smirked. Ryou grumbled as he watched some seals playing. He smiled a bit at them. "Aww you like it." Yugi chuckled.

"No I don't!" Ryou looked away a bit.

"Come on. It's cute. Here come lay on my bed. You see the T.V. better." Yugi scooched over.

Ryou looked at him a bit before he slowly moved to his bed.

"Hey Yugi do you know any prison guard that can be bribed to get things out and in without having them searched" Ryou asked after a while.

Yugi looked at him "Yeah Duke Devlin. He is the go to guard to get anything you want in or out." he said.

Ryou smiled "Thanks" he said. Now all he had to do is figure out how much Duke wanted for his little job. "Hey Yugi how long are lockdowns?" He asked.

Yugi shrugged, "Can be for a few hours to seventy-two hours" he said.

Ryou sighed this was gonna be boring if he was gonna be trapped in his cell for seventy-two hours.


End file.
